<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如何与父辈相处 by nopastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325020">如何与父辈相处</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar'>nopastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贾方：我是来加入这个家的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aladdin/Jafar (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如何与父辈相处</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小爸文学</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿拉丁第一次见到贾方，是在母亲的生日宴会上。</p><p> 他倚靠着阳台栏杆，身着宽松的白衬衫，半卷起衣袖，领口敞开，露出大片肌肤，银项链若隐若现。阿拉丁躲在门后，忍不住前倾，想看清胸膛靠右的一处文身。男人从黑色牛仔裤袋掏出香烟，找不到打火机，只好求助身旁正夸夸其谈的女士。阿拉丁认得她，办公室的卡米拉，说的总比做的多。卡米拉瞪了他一眼，目光落到布满半张脸的胡子，又贪婪地掠向修长的脖颈和漂亮的锁骨，最后定格在白衬衫下的胸肌。她愉快地凑身为他点烟。<br/>阿拉丁不会抽烟，好哥们精灵曾经递给他一根，却因为过不了肺而咳嗽连连，弄得在法语课上浑浑沌沌，嘴里的烟草味令他作呕。<br/>那又如何，我可以为他点烟，阿拉丁心想。<br/>男人微昂着头，脸上的皮肉在吞吐烟雾之际绷紧，颌骨和脖子的连接处犹如一道狭长的沟壑，密布的乌黑胡子在淡粉色的嘴唇前止步。他显得漫不经心，有一句没一句地回应卡米拉的话。他的鼻梁高而立体，如果阿拉丁是一名建筑师，他会说这是世上最为壮观完美的大桥的灵感来源。<br/>“你是谁？”<br/>阿拉丁出了神，丝毫没发现男人已经走到自己跟前，吸了一口烟，慢悠悠地吐到他脸上。<br/>“您又是谁？”男孩不满地低声咳嗽。<br/>“我是贾方。”他将烟蒂丢到身旁餐桌上的黏着奶油的空碟子，不忘掐灭。<br/>阿拉丁重复他的名字，搜刮着并不存在的记忆和印象，注意力却放在他的手臂。晒得有点黑，也许前些日子去了地中海旅游，母亲就是去了一趟科孚岛，如愿晒出她想要的小麦色。<br/>“想必您是第一次来我们家吧。”<br/>生硬的寒暄没能减缓阿拉丁的紧张，他不自在地眨眼睛，感觉腋下黏黏腻腻。糟糕，今天穿的是什么颜色的衣服？他看到汗渍了吗？他会不会因此而讨厌我？阿拉丁不敢低头，也不知道。下一刻他才想起来，他穿了母亲旅游带回来的夏威夷风格短袖，这才松了一口气。<br/>“我就说怎么找不到你。”<br/>母亲的声音在身后响起，阿拉丁以为她在叫他，她却径直走到贾方身旁，挽起他的胳膊，靠在他结实的臂弯。阿拉丁咽了咽燥热的喉舌。她试探性又充满期待地望着儿子，说道：“这是贾方，我一直想告诉你的，就怕你接受不了。”<br/>贾方伸出右手，比刚才礼貌多了，但眼间藏着一丝狡黠，嘴角勾起神秘的半弧，说了一句对于母亲来说同样神秘的法语。<br/>但阿拉丁知道他在说什么，他的法语课成绩是各科中最好的。这得多亏了哈基姆先生和他那在黑板书写时凸起的二头肌，让阿拉丁在他课上如痴如醉，又想用好成绩来取悦他。然而哈基姆先生在课堂之外沉默寡言，久而久之，阿拉丁也就放弃这种愚蠢又充满稚气的学习动力了。<br/>贾方在称赞他的眼睛“像钻石一般璀璨”，如果阿拉丁的法语果真有他认为的那样优秀的话，就是这个意思。<br/>“您也是。”阿拉丁用法语回答，握住贾方的手。<br/>贾方的手心干燥而温暖，松开的时候，拇指故意停留得比一般的客气还要久。阿拉丁盯着他，周围凝滞的空气更加闷热。他已经在想象这只手抚摸他时会是什么感觉了。<br/>后来，贾方和母亲订婚，为了照顾到阿拉丁，理所当然地搬进来住。<br/>新家人早上会为阿拉丁准备果酱三文治，有时是蓝莓，有时是草莓，傍晚若是早早下班，还会亲自下厨，烹煮美味的南瓜奶油烩饭。他们从不会两人独处一室，客气和谦让充斥整座房子，母亲由衷欢喜，阿拉丁心里却很不是滋味，又道不明这种令他寝食难安，极其不爽的感觉。贾方表现得像个合格的父亲，至少比那出门买牛奶买了十二年的生父好个一千倍。<br/>总是少了点什么，或者说，有什么东西太多了。<br/>一次晚餐上，母亲邀请了邻居一家。阿拉丁兴致勃勃地给邻居的女儿表演魔术时，感觉他正盯着自己看。贾方和其他人不一样，他的目光热烈、激情、赤裸，甚至还有那么点崇拜，让阿拉丁拥有魔术大师胡迪尼的自信。他在看他，完全不像是看待小孩自娱自乐的不在乎。阿拉丁感觉自己正被淬火灼烧，大汗淋漓，站在手术台上却拿不稳刀。他还是完成了这个十分简单的魔术，把一枚硬币放在三个纸杯中的一个，然后消失，从女孩的耳后变出来。<br/>他喜欢我。阿拉丁满心欢喜，等他鼓起勇气面对那双眼睛，贾方却早已经和其他人就时事聊得火热了。<br/>胡迪尼一瞬被贬为自作多情到无药可救的青春期少年。<br/>又或许是某个清晨，贾方选择坐在阿拉丁旁边，习惯性拿起报纸翻看。“你嘴角沾了果酱。”他放下报纸，食指伸过去轻轻抹掉草莓酱，却没有顺势用餐纸擦干净，而是直接舔掉了。<br/>他到底是在看报纸，还是在看他？<br/>阿拉丁把剩余面包一口气塞入嘴里，吞咽的干硬感只会让他更陷入想象之中。他在想为贾方吹箫会是什么感觉，他会含住他的性器，精液就像嘴里的果酱一般，黏腻、温暖，从嘴角泄流。而贾方，母亲的未婚夫，阿拉丁的未来继父，则会满足而宠溺地抹去过剩的白液，将食指伸进嘴里，极具情色地舔掉。<br/>身下起了反应的时候，阿拉丁早就拽起背包逃走了。<br/>一切的转折点是在母亲的婚礼上，他们就着浓重酒气和楼下的喧闹，在天台的角落里疯狂做爱。<br/>阿拉丁偷偷喝了酒，不多，但足够让他时刻保持笑脸，看着贾方和母亲深情对望，在上帝的见证下坚定地说着我愿意。他放弃了，把那些关于贾方的幻想和情愫打包，像当初扔掉童年玩具那样爽快直接，又在房间空落落的时候抱着被子委屈地哭。<br/>所以他趁宴会厅正热闹的时候跑到天台，倚靠栏杆，看着寂寥无星的夜空。阿拉丁没想到会有人上来，而且还是楼下婚礼派对的主角之一。他的继父手插裤袋，蝴蝶结散落脖子两边，伴随酒气和朦胧的眸眼走到身前，问他怎么不在下面和伴娘跳舞。<br/>“我以为你们青少年都喜欢跳舞，跳到一半就急着找个地方亲热，比如说厕所和天台。”<br/>阿拉丁苦笑，他觉得贾方在嘲笑自己。<br/>“那你呢？我以为新郎都需要时刻陪着新娘，至少得领舞什么的。”<br/>“我会当个好父亲的，我保证。”<br/>如果要问阿拉丁，他只会一头雾水地挠挠头，刻意掩盖一些不足挂齿的事实：阿拉丁在继父话刚说完时便用一个十分粗暴急促的吻堵住他的嘴，像闻到食物气息的鸟儿，饥饿冲昏了头脑，竟妄想占有蟒蛇。<br/>蛇的反攻轻而易举，他将阿拉丁拥入怀里，一把夺过主导权，让彼此身体紧贴，互相厮磨的同时手在男孩发硬的下身游走。<br/>他们像一对共生的动物，身心融为一体，默契地后退到隐蔽的角落。阿拉丁嗅到刺鼻难闻的尿骚味，非但不觉得恶心，反而更加来劲地拉开裤链，将贾方的性器掏出。<br/>如果要问阿拉丁，他只会满不在乎地宣称，这无非是他诸多性经历中比较精彩的一部分罢了。他绝不会承认，自己的第一次是在满是尿液和烟屁股的天台角落里，被新婚的继父按在墙壁上，操到嘤嘤哭泣。<br/>贾方的尺寸让阿拉丁有那么几秒钟手足无措，但他捡回来那些打包扔掉的性幻想，尽可能含住所有。贾方显然不满足于此，让阿拉丁站起来，用不亚于在教堂宣誓时的深情吻住他的唇，接着又近乎粗鲁地扯掉他的裤子，将他摔到墙上，利落地往手心吐一口唾沫。<br/>湿热黏滑的唾液抹在后穴，激起阿拉丁一阵颤抖，穴壁在第二根手指进入时夹得更紧，他觉得最爽莫过于此，直到贾方终于认真起来，不再用手玩弄男孩。<br/>起初阴茎插入的痛楚让毫无防备的阿拉丁叫出了声，立刻被贾方止住了。他一只手捂住男孩的嘴，另一只手搂住他的腰，由慢及快地抽动。<br/>阿拉丁的娇喘在染着古龙水香气的手心里化作喘息，每一次冲刺如同战场上的神枪手，百发百中，顶撞达到欢愉巅峰的终点。男孩再也抓不紧缰绳，任凭承载极致情欲的骏马狂奔不止。由腿间性器炸裂的高潮波及全身，紧绷的弦终于扯断，松软的同时也泄尽了奶白体液，沿着无辜的墙壁流至地面。<br/>贾方也在之后缴械投降，阿拉丁的后穴被暖热的湿流填满，他喘气，忍不住笑出声，眼角湿润。<br/>“笑什么？”<br/>“没什么。”<br/>后来，他们各自收拾，穿好裤子和西装外套，贾方又把散开的蝴蝶结绑好。<br/>“我们会下地狱吗？”<br/>“傻孩子。”<br/>贾方先一步离开，阿拉丁在天台上又呆了一会儿。他极想抽根烟。<br/>第二天上法语课的时候，望着哈基姆先生，阿拉丁不由得想起昨晚。他们不应该这样，阿拉丁羞耻地想，这样会伤透母亲的心，而且贾方是他的继父，不是什么情人——这也是让阿拉丁最为苦恼的一点。如果被人发现了会怎么样？贾方绝对会被抓起来，而他呢？也许送到福利机构，连母亲也不能见。很快阿拉丁又反应过来，他已经不小了，除了没到卖酒的年龄外他什么都可以做。<br/>贾方是不是看中了他这一点？阿拉丁想起读书推荐会时，某个学生分享的《洛丽塔》。这是为数不多阿拉丁看的下去的书， 他和大多数人一样为开头一段着迷。阿拉丁；嘴唇微张，舌尖由上颚前滑，轻轻贴在齿后，第三次，嘴唇微合：阿—拉—丁。我会是贾方的生命之光，欲望之火吗？亦或是成家立业过程中的某种附带便利，于他而言，和街头用眼神交易，扯着领带往巷子走的廉价男孩没什么两样？<br/>阿拉丁唯一能够肯定的，是他喜欢这种感觉，并且还想要更多。他一遍又一遍回味着，直到有了反应，只好遮遮掩掩地在哈基姆先生以及其他学生眼皮底下跑出教室，闷头冲进厕所。<br/>往后的日子，阿拉丁又在他的愿望清单上加一条：能在舒适的床褥做爱。<br/>他和继父可谓地尽其用，不放过任何机会。地下室是他们常去的地方，贾方会借处理棒球套之名让阿拉丁跟着他学点知识。一开始的确是这样的，直到阿拉丁不经意把手放在继父的屁股上，一边认真地听，一边又将唇凑上去。<br/>“调皮地的小钻石，需要一番教育才行，是不是？”<br/>贾方走去把音响开到最大，某个他一直听的电台，此时正放着皇后乐队的歌。这样的话，任凭阿拉丁呻吟得再大声，也没人听得见了。<br/>除去地下室外，还有贾方的办公室。有一年暑假，阿拉丁到阿格拉巴集团打暑期工，主要是干些杂活。每当下班他总是最晚走，人走光了，他就哼着小曲溜进办公室，在继父处理文件时给他吹。<br/>暗巷热吻，晚餐时脚踵不经意的触碰。<br/>最惊险的一次，莫过于就在自家厨房。那天母亲难得有事，需要赶紧出门。阿拉丁一如既往给面包涂满果酱，贾方则在看报。<br/>“阿拉丁。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你知道果酱其实有很多种用途吗？”<br/>当阿拉丁熟练地解开裤子，掏出继父的性器时，嘴里正含着甜腻的果酱。他当然知道做什么，贾方也因此满意地爱抚他的头发。<br/>果酱的中心仍然冰凉，触碰顶部时贾方喘起粗气，拿着报纸的手拧紧，将纸张揉皱。每当蓝莓果酱顺着阴壁流下，阿拉丁便及时地舔回嘴里，夹带着前液一同结成最完美的润滑剂。<br/>那天贾方破天荒地请了假，阿拉丁也没去上课，他们跑到房间，衣物尽数褪去，到达床上时彼此赤裸相对。阿拉丁高兴地在愿望清单上划去一条。<br/>而最为刺激之处在于，那时他正坐在继父的身上，挺直背脊配合着身下人的动作，让那根曾经让自己惊讶的阴茎紧紧裹入早已淫糜湿润的后穴，母亲回来了。最先听到钥匙转动的声音是贾方，把他推下床的也是贾方。那是他第一次看见继父如此神色慌乱，也正是那时，阿拉丁才不得不承认，自己许早就意识到，他对继父的感觉不仅仅只是肉体欢愉。<br/>他爱贾方，有时甚至吃母亲的醋，故意摆臭脸，让贾方只晓他的心思。而这种小别扭的确被注意到了，贾方的回应很简单，操他时更用力，让他恨不得跪地求饶，又像瘾君子那样哀求更多。</p><p>在学校，阿拉丁除了好友精灵外，基本没什么朋友。他不需要朋友，贾方不仅有极好的床上功夫，还是贴心的倾听者，他们会像真正的父子那样聊天，工作上的烦心事，学校里的趣闻，什么都谈。唯一不同的是，这种枕边闲聊都会以又一场缠绵为结尾。<br/>真正让阿拉丁有所害怕的，是一次家长会之后。<br/>母亲原本应当参加，但她临时加班，只好让继父代替。回到家那晚，贾方走到阿拉丁的房间，二话不说便扯下他的裤子，将他的阴茎放入嘴里。<br/>阿拉丁很快就硬了，抓住床单，内心震惊大过舒服。贾方没有给他吹过，这次的例外让他害怕。<br/>只需再来一下，阿拉丁就要射了，贾方却停下动作，抬头望着阿拉丁，眼神冷得像锋利的刀。<br/>“谁是哈基姆？”<br/>“我的法语老师，怎么了？”<br/>“我知道他是谁，他夸奖你的法语成绩，说你是他教过的最好的学生之一。”<br/>阿拉丁双颊晕染绯红，他以为哈基姆先生连他的名字和人都对不上号，原来并非如此。<br/>“你喜欢他吗？”<br/>阿拉丁耸耸肩。<br/>“回答我。”<br/>阿拉丁抬头望着贾方，可怜巴巴，像不知犯了什么错的狗狗。<br/>“我只爱您。”<br/>“我很担心你，阿拉丁。我怕你不再是我的小钻石了。”<br/>他的继父不再温柔，像一头被醋意淹没的野兽。阿拉丁尝到贾方的愤怒，他惧怕，又禁不住渴求的欲望。贾方将他的体恤衫脱掉，又扯下他的裤子，等阿拉丁赤身裸体缩在面前，他嘴角勾起一丝冷峻又侵略性极强的微笑。<br/>阿拉丁想起过往的种种，醒悟来的并不迟。他确信眼前这个男人从第一次见面就想要他，而变魔术的那次，目光只有赤裸，别无他物。贾方藏得如此之深，或者说，他根本就没想过隐藏情感，只是阿拉丁看不透，以为自己是爱情游戏中的输家，殊不知是一只小羊羔，心甘情愿地跳入雄狮的血口。钻石，贾方的钻石，继父的宝贝钻石。<br/>想到这里，他已经被压在身下。<br/>小穴很快填满，体液随着不断抽插缓缓流下，阿拉丁趴在床上，撅起屁股，任由贾方按住他的肚子，将他往上提，让阴茎抵达更为遥远的地方。<br/>“你还是爸爸的小钻石吗？”<br/>阿拉丁不愿意叫他爸爸。<br/>贾方向后移，顶部抵在穴口时他又问了一次。<br/>“是不是？”<br/>一击，阿拉丁尖叫。<br/>“是……是的，父亲。”<br/>两击，穴壁收缩包裹住硕大的性器，让贾方欲罢不能。<br/>“叫错了，再来。”三击，身下人止不住颤抖，躬直的腰身疲软<br/>三击，身下人止不住颤抖，躬直的腰身疲软地塌下。<br/>“D...Daddy......”<br/>床架的吱呀声越加刺耳。彼此肉体的碰撞，支架的抗议和阿拉丁不加约束的呻吟，一切都是催情剂，让贾方愈发投入，在最后终极的挺入下，他喊出阿拉丁的名字，将占有和欲望统统射入男孩的体内。<br/>阿拉丁抽泣着，趴在早已濡湿的床褥上，喘着粗气，一句话也说不出来。<br/>“我很担心你，阿拉丁。你还是我的钻石吗？”<br/>“是的......Daddy。”<br/>这已经趋近于一种本能。<br/>阿拉丁醒来时，贾方已经走了，母亲也不在。他感到腰酸背痛，差点起不了床。走去厨房，看到桌上的果酱三文治，碟子旁边还有一张纸条。<br/>我们去探望受伤的卡米拉，吃完早餐记得上学。<br/>你的Daddy，贾方。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>